Un amour improbable
by Jace Snape
Summary: Dans un monde où Lord Voldemort est le plus grand et le plus puissant des tyran, Peter Pettigrow le dirigeant de son harem et Lucius Malfoy son conseiller, tout semble étrange, différent, et pourtant … Tout se recoupe, tout se croise … les mondes seraient
1. Chapter 1

**GW/LV  
avec un slash GW/PP et un coup de foudre de la rouquine pour LM**

_**Dans un monde où Lord Voldemort est le plus grand et le plus puissant des tyran, Peter Pettigrow le dirigeant de son harem et Lucius Malfoy son conseiller, tout semble étrange, différent, et pourtant … Tout se recoupe, tout se croise … les mondes seraient-ils alors si proches les uns des autres ? Les humains, sorciers et moldus, sont-ils donc si prévisibles que ça ? … Il semblerait … Il y a toujours dans cet univers les gentils qui ont le courage de se rebeller, ici des aurors plus ou moins puissants organisant la rébellion, il y a aussi les méchants ; par intérêt, volonté ou alors par lâcheté ; qui suivent sans broncher le plus fort et lui obéissent aveuglément, on peut aussi trouver les faibles, les peureux, ceux qui se taisent, se terrent ou essaient simplement de se faire oublier … comme partout d'ailleurs lorsqu'un Homme puissant arrive au pouvoir sans demander auparavant l'avis à toute cette masse grouillante, à toute cette populace… soupir Enfin vous verrez bien ce que cela donne lorsqu'une fille d'auror veut changer de camp … sa famille évidemment n'est pas ravie, et s'y oppose… mais lorsque le vice vous à conquit, il est fort difficile de faire marche arrière !**_

P.O.V. Ginny Weasley : __

Le jour se couche lentement sur la dernière journée de mes dix sept ans … Demain, lorsque l'aube poindra, je serai enfin assez grande pour quitter cette minable maisonet partir loin de ma mère que la folie ronge lentement … demain sera le jour de la délivrance… Mais une question se pose, où vais-je aller ? Je n'ai aucune compétence... Cela fait déjà deux ans que je gagne ma vie en temps que masseuse et danseuse de charmes sans jamais laisser les hommes me toucher … Peut-être devrais-je me prostituer ?… Non ! Je vaux mieux que ça ! Je suis Ginny Weasley ! Fille d'un auror près à donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'un membre de sa famille … un pauvre imbécile inconscient en somme … Je sais… je vais me mettre à la solde du grand Lord … cela peut paraître être une décision à la légère, mais ce n'est pas le cas, voici déjà plusieurs mois que j'y songe sans jamais oser effleurer cette idée plus que du bout des doigts … Oui, c'est cela ! …  
Je baille… la journée fut longue et éreintante, demain sera un autre jour…

Le soleil se lève et je l'accompagne … Je coiffe mes longs cheveux roux, maquille légèrement mes yeux d'un trait de crayon et mes lèvres avec une poudre rosée… Je rejoins sans un bruit la chambre de la femme qui me mit au monde. Elle dort encore. Je baise son front et dépose à côté d'elle la lettre d'adieu que j'ai rédigé à son attention_ …_ elle la lira à son réveil. Je me lève__ouvre la porte, jette un ultime coup d'œil, et repère un petit paquet orné d'une carte où est inscrit « Pour ma fleur des villes qui a déjà trop poussée » … Sa fleur des villesc'estainsi qu'elle m'appelle depuis quelques temps…J'avoue ne pas avoir saisie tout le sens de ce surnom, mais il est affectueux, et rien qu'en cela je l'apprécie. Je prend le petit cadeau et sors enfin de la pièce puis de la maison … Une fois dehors je l'ouvre et découvre avec un étonnement ravie un petit bracelet d'or blanc ouvragé … Il ressemble étrangement à celui d'une de mes tant éloignée, peut-être est-ce un héritage … Sûrement ! Je mets le bijou, lance un dernier regard au terrier, à la fois nostalgique et soulagée, avant de me diriger vers le palais du tyran, vers la demeure du lord dont –on- ne-doit- pas-prononcer-le-nom !

Cela fera bientôt deux heures que je marche dans les rues noires de monde de la citée Hésitant à m'approcher du palais. Lorsque j'aperçois, non loin de l'entrée, une jeune femme en bien piteux état… Sa tenue en lambeaux est tachée de sang apparemment frais   
Intriguée plus que compatissante je m'approche, elle est belle, oh oui, très belle, sûrement une courtisane répudiée. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux semblables aux miens, grand et d'une teinte azurite assez particulière. Mais les siens semblent éteins. Je la fixe longuement, avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte sur la réserve

« Ca va aller mademoiselle ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Elle sanglote et me répond entre deux crises de larmes :

-Oui, merci … je … ce n'est rien… je suis simplement … enceinte … et, en temps que courtisane je suis en tord …

« Comment ça ? Ne vous suffit-il pas de vous défaire du bébé ? Il me semble qu'il existe d'excellents produits pour ça ! »

Dans ma voix résonne l'évidence et pourtant elle me répond :

-Mais je ne veux pas … je … je veux cet enfant …

Pour finalement recommencer à sangloter … Je soupir, elle est vraiment pitoyable, et… stupide ! Tout aurait été rapidement réglé, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas se débarrasser de ce futur enfant ? De ce monstre à venir ? Un petit être tout rose qui cri, vous pompe jusqu'à la moelle et ne sent pas la lavande en plus d'être une source d'ennuis et de responsabilités constantes … Mais qu'elle horreur ! L'entendant subitement gémir je sors de mes pensées pour la voir boiter sérieusement en direction de la ville … J'hausse les épaules et entre dans l'enceinte du palais. Les gardes m'empêchent de passer, me jaugent un instant, me posent quelques questions puis, apparemment satisfaits me laissent passer.  
Je suis rapidement conduite jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Malgré les apparences je suis tétanisée, mais le montrer serait une erreur, une erreur fatale ! Ca y est, il est là devant moi, beau, charismatique, séduisant et pourtant terrifiant, incompréhensible et ténébreux, sa seigneurie !

Cet homme est si désirable et je me sens si frêle à côté de lui …alors qu'on me demande la raison de ma venue mon esprit s'égare, je m'imagine dans ses bras, contre lui, lui sauvage moi douce, presque prude …

-Vas-tu parler ?

L'ordre claque comme un coup de fouet, je reprend pied et répond d'une toute petite voix

« Je souhaitais savoir si vous aviez une place pour une masseuse… danseuse … » 

Il m'observe à son tour, me juge … ses yeux me transpercent, je ne cille pas, je soutiens son regard longuement, puis finis par abandonner… Il descend de son trône, s'approche de moi, me tourne autour, il ressemble à un vautour affamé …  
Sa main caresse mes fesses, je ne réagis pas, mais lorsqu'elle remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine je lui attrape vivement le poignet plus par réflexe que par volonté.  
Il se défait en un instant de mon étreinte et je me retrouve brusquement avec sa baguette sous la gorge.

-Je te laisse le choix petite impertinente, soit tu t'agenouilles devant moi et je te fais conduire dans mon harem, soit je te tue sur le champs. Sache que c'est un immense honneur que je te fais ! En temps normal tu baignerais déjà dans ton sang. 

Je tremble, un frisson parcourt mon échine, suivit de près par une puissante poussée d'adrénaline … La voila ma chance, je souris et répond… Mon ton étant horriblement mielleux et emprunt d'une servitude déjà acquise …

« Rien ne me ferai plu plaisir que d'être à votre service mon Seigneur »

Ses lèvres bougent légèrement et une douleur atroce me traverse, pliée en deux, je n'ai plus peur, cette force qui émane de lui, cette incapacité à aimer et cette froideur me donnent envie de l'embrasser. Je me relève, il range sa baguette et, m'attrapant parla taille il fourre sa langue dans ma bouche après m'avoir tiré à lui. Je reste hésitant un instant avant de répondre activement à son baiser … Sa main glisse lentement de mes hanches pour se faufiler entre mes cuisses__Nos bouches se séparent, je le regarde un instant, que dois-je faire ? … Sa main soulève mes jupons jusqu'à atteindre mon sous-vêtement. Je dirige l'air de rien sa seconde main sur ma poitrine qui pointe de désir, mon but ? Détourner son attention de mon entrejambes.  
Il se met à rire, éclats de voix pareils à des piques glacés qui s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de mon cœur gangrené par le vice … D'un geste simple il récupère sa baguette et d'une formule lacère mes vêtement…Les lambeaux chutent et je me retrouve en sous-vêtement de dentelle noire devant les gardes et sa seigneurie qui semble me dévorer du regard avant de murmurer doucement

-Appétissante, tu partageras ma couche se soir… si tu te sens capable de me combler bien entendu !

Je baisse la tête et murmure, aucunement dérangée par cette nudité obligeamment élue :

« Je … aucun homme ne m'a jamais …. Enfin »

Je relève la tête et déclare en essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance et ajoute d'une voix un peut moins hésitante

« Je n'ai aucune expérience … dans ce domaine. »

Ma voix c'est lentement perdue dans un soupir, j'ai l'air fine à présent, je demande un emploie, on m'en donne un, et je réalise subitement que je n'ai aucune compétence dans le domaine proposé… Le Seigneur fait un geste de la main, et une sorte de … rat pelé seulement à demi humain fit son apparition. A ma plus grande horreur il se trouva que cette espèce de… chose, n'était nul autre qu'un dénommé Peter Pettigrow, le dirigeant du harem, qui était chargé entre autre, de « former » les nouvelles recrues ignorantes dans mon genre. Le Lord lui intima de m'enseigner les bases de l'art que j'allais à présent exercer, et ce avant de me fournir des vêtements dignes de ce nom et de me conduire à la chambre du tyran lorsqu'il me jugerait prête.

L'homme surnommé Queuedevers m'attrape violemment pas le bras et me conduit dans une des chambres d'amis. Le sol est de marbre blanc, le lit, immense, semble pouvoir accueillir au moins cinq personnes, il est de forme ronde et les draps de coton sont recouverts d'une épaisse couverture de velours rouge qui contraste à la perfection avec le blanc immaculé des murs … Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier plus longtemps sur la richesse et la beauté des ornement, Peter me jette sur le lit sans la moindre attention.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier plus longtemps sur la richesse et la beauté des ornement, Peter me jette sur le lit sans la moindre attention. Je ne veux pas de lui ! Il me regarde, retire son uniforme puis son unique sous-vêtement pour révéler une verge déjà prête à l'emploie _**(qu'elle expression ) **_En moins de trois pas il est à mes côtés, puis sur moi … Son tout petit corps velu et lourd sur le mien … J'essai de le repousser alors qu'une de ses mains moites retire mon ultime protection…  
Pendant que sa langue force le passage de mes lèvres, son sexe force celui de mes cuisses …. Je pousse une exclamation de douleur, lui soupir …Je le hais, je déteste cette verge intruse qui me fait souffrir le martyre en effectuant d'incessants va et vient, toujours plus violents, toujours plus profonds … Quelques larmes roulent sur mes joues pales, reflets de saphirs brisés, perles éphémères sur la berge claire de ma peau … Je me contracte, continue de le repousser, et cet abruti y prend plaisir…il finit par éjaculer en moi en un long spasme … je suis dégoûtée, non, pire que ça, ce rate terreux et encrassé vient de me souiller … Il sourit, se retire et m'observe longuement, caressant ma poitrine, descendant le long de mon ventre pour atteindre mon intimité souillée … Il brise soudain le silence qui c'était installé … Je l'écoute à regret

- Si tu me fais une gâterie qui me convienne, je te jugerai apte à rejoindre le seigneur … Si tu échoues je t'enchaîne à ce lit et je te forcerai à recommencer jusqu'à ce que je à la simple idée que tu me suces !

Il s'allonge, à cheval au dessus de lui je baise délicatement son cou, descendant jusqu'à son sexe en flattant ses bourses du bout des doigts … Mes lèvres effleurent le gland rougit juste avant que ma langue, curieuse, ne s'y intéresse à son tour … Après de langoureuses caresse, je le prend entièrement en bouche et commence à le sucer d'une manière quasi intuitive …La fellation me semble durer une éternité … sa main collée à ma tête m'intime de continuer … Une fois satisfait il me laisse remettre mon unique vêtement et me rouler e boule dans un coin sombre … Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot volontaire depuis que nous avons quitté la salle d'audience … à quoi cela aurait-il servie de toute manière ?

Après qu'il se soit à son tour rhabillé, il quitte la pièce et reviens une demi-douzaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une jeune femme portant des vêtements neufs. Le dénommé Peter sort enfin, nous laissant seules. On entend de vagues bruits de disputes dans le couloir, apparemment le rat pelé à des ennuis … Quelques sons de combats puis le bruit mat d'un objet mou qui tombe au sol … Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, mon esprit est ailleurs, loin de cette chambre maudite, loin de cet être que j'exècre plus que tout au monde. Alors que je me berce de douces chimères, la jeune femme m'habille, me coiffe et me maquille… Je ressemble à une princesse comme ça. Une fois prête je suis conduite à la chambre du tyran… Il n'est pas présent dans sa chambre pour le moment, je m'assois devant la porte comme on me le conseil et attend patiemment. Pour passer le temps j'observe les personnes qui défilent, trois gardes passent, suivis par des esclaves et des servantes, puis deux courtisanes arrivent, elles me jaugent… D'après leurs messes basses et les gestes qu'elles font je ne suis pas la bien venue. Tant pis ! Je serai la meilleure ! Rien que pour les faire taire ces dindes ignorantes !  
Soudain, à l'angle d'un couloir un jeune homme apparaît… Par Merlin il est merveilleux, ses longs cheveux blonds tombent dans une cascade d'or sur ses épaules parfaites, ses yeux gris sont glacials et attirants à la fois, tout dans son attitude prouve qu'il est important et qu'il souhaite le montrer. Mais qui est-ce ? … Peut-être est-ce lui le fameux conseiller du tyran, cet alcoolique sadique … On en dit tant de mal de là d'où je viens et pourtant … Plus je l'observe et moins j'arrive à faire le rapprochement entre cette apparition divine et le monstre que l'on me décrivait…Je l'observe sans retenue, quelque chose en lui m'intrigue puissamment … j'ai le surprenant besoin de me rappeler chaque détail de son visage, de son anatomie, cet homme me fascine.  
Perdue dans la contemplation de ses yeux magnifiques je ne réalise que tard qu'il s'approche de moi, je me lève … Le temps passant, pour m'occuper j'ai défais la coiffure que la servante m'avait faite… Mes cheveux retombent donc en boucles rousses sur mes épaules blanches et dénudées…Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je lui adresse un sourire. Mais avant que nous ayons pu échanger un mot sa seigneurie arrive. Il est en nage et empeste la sueur _**(Sexy n'est-ce pas ?)**_ Une fois à notre niveau il déclare à l'intention du bel homme blond

-Alors Lucius que penses tu de ma nouvelle courtisane ? J'ignore encore ce dont elle est capable, mais je vais rattraper cela immédiatement. Je vais la tester de ce pas !

Un large sourire carnassier éclaire son visage, et malgré moi un frisson parcours mon échine. L'autre répond simplement que j'ai l'air appétissante puis fait volte face l'air étrangement frustré. Sans un dernier regard il tourne les talons et disparaît dans les couloirs … Le Lord me tire dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Il se sert à boire, vide son verre puis retire doucement sa cape puis sa robe de sorcier en dessous de laquelle il ne porte rien, puis me fait signe d'approcher. J'obéis, toujours silencieuse, il se place derrière moi, pousse mes cheveux pour mettre à jour ma nuque qu'il baise avec délicatesse tout en massant ma poitrine qui est déjà dénudée…

Je me retrouve d'ailleurs très rapidement nue dos à lui, il me tire jusqu'au lit qui trône au centre de la pièce …

Etendue, lui sur moi, la peur est rapidement remplacée par un désir foudroyant … Il est tellement beau, si désirable … Je crois bien que … que je l'aime …Non, je ne l'aime pas, ce sentiment je le ressens pour un autre homme … alors que les baisers se font de plus en plus brûlants mon esprit s'égare et je rêve à un autre être dans mes bras fins, à d'autres lèvres baisant fiévreusement les miennes… Mais je dois bien revenir à la réalité …  
Le temps est passé et je regarde tendrement mon nouveau maître qui c'est assoupis … Il faut dire que la nuit est déjà présente depuis longtemps… Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je ne veux pas dormir. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Je soupir doucement et doit me morigéner mentalement pour ne pas lui caresser la joue. Je ne suis pas son amante, seulement sa courtisane, un objet présent dans ce palais dans le seul but de lui procurer le plaisir qu'il demande, je ne suis qu'une adolescente parmi toutes les autres, un bibelot doué de parole… Je réfléchie, repense à Peter, puis redépose délicatement mes yeux sur le Lord, laissant doucement couler mon regard le long de son corps je me dis en esquissant un faible sourire qu'au moins, lorsque c'est lui qui éjacule en moi je me sens fière, fière d'avoir été l'une de ses conquête … Même si ce ne fut qu'exceptionnel.

Je renfile simplement ma robe et regarde par la fenêtre, la nuit est là, épaisse, calme, reposante… les jardins semblent somnoler …. Je soupir à nouveau, mais différemment, comme j'aimerai m'y promener, flâner entre les fleurs et les bosquets, marcher lentement sous le ciel d'encre, subtilement éclairée par l'astre nocturne et sa suite scintillante…

-Tu peux sortir, mais s'il me prend l'envie de te revoir je veux savoir où te trouver ! Suis-je clair ?

Je me retourne et l'observe un instant, apparemment il est éveillé depuis un certain temps…Hochant la tête en signe d'acquiescement j'attend sa réaction, peut être reviendra –il sur ses paroles … Mais il n'en ai rien, je m'approche de la porte, pose ma main sur la poignée et …

-Au fait je vais t'attribuer une chambre personnelle. Je refuse que tu ailes dans le harem auquel tous ont accès. Tu as quelque chose de particulier que j'apprécie … Tu me seras donc réservé.

Un silence s'installe et il ajoute :

-Ce qui veut dire que si tu cours après quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je te ferai torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et ce après que tu ais assisté à la mort de ton amant…

Son ton glacial, un frisson de peur parcourt mon échine alors que je murmure :

« Bien mon seigneur … Je suis honorée par le statu que vous m'offrez ! »

Sortant de la pièce, je referme la porte derrière moi ne sachant trop pourquoi mais tremblant de plus en plus violemment, la terreur s'emparant lentement de mon cœur et de mon corps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse ?… Mais par merlin qu'elle idée saugrenue ! Il faut absolument que je règle ce petit problème au plus vite, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt … Et je ne veux tout simplement pas souffrir d'avoir à l'observer de loin pour le reste de mon existence ici.  
Essayant de me calmer, je flâne longuement dans les couloirs avant d'atteindre les jardins endormis … J'y chemine quelques instants avant de m'asseoir sous un saule pleureur. Trouvant abris sous ses longues branches, je m'assoupie, laissant enfin la fatigue prendre le pas sur l'inquiétude et le doute… et surtout sur les quelques regrets qui me taraudent depuis que je suis partie …


End file.
